besos robados star vs las fuerzas del mal fanfic
by doomschiaffino
Summary: marco solo quería una tarde tranquila viendo películas cuando recibió una llamada un poco rara de janna que se traerá entre manos? y por que star actúa tan rara?


_Les pido me tengan paciencia soy nuevo escribiendo fanfic les agradecería si me pueden dejar sus recomendaciones para mejorar aclaro yo solo escribí esto por diversión disculpen si cambie un poco la esencia de los personajes_

 _Los personajes de star vs las fuerzas del mal no me pertenecen al igual que la trama general este es solo un fanfic con el propósito de diversión_

 _Sinceramente espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribiéndolo mientras peleaba con mi hermano que me dio algunas ideas_

Pasaban de las 5 de la tarde y era una tarde lluviosa, mientras Marco revisaba sus estantes en busca de una pelicula de Karate que sabia que debia estar por algun lado, cuando sono su telefono

-Hola?-

-Eres Marco?-

-Quien pregunta?-

-No te habian dicho que es de mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra-

-Voy a colgar –

-Ya perdón estaba bromeando-

-Entonces?-

-Soy Janna, Star me paso tu telefono y queria asegurar si estaba correcto-

-Buscabas a Star?-

-No, queria hablar contigo-

-Necesitabas algo?-

-Necesito algun motivo para hablar con un amigo-

-No disculpa, pero es poco usual que hables conmigo-

-Si quisiera hablar con Star llamaria a la casa o a su numero-

-Ya, ya perdón, no suelo hablar mucho por telefono-

En ese momento Marco oyo una risita por el telefono que lo tenso bastante

-Si esto es una broma voy a colgar Janna-

-Disculpa por reirme don seriedad, tal vez deberia quedarme con tu regalo-

-Regalo?, no entiendo de que hablas-

-Llego un poco tarde, se supone que era para tu cumpleaños-

-Un poco, pero si fue hace un mes recuerdo que me tragiste un pedaso de papel pintado con cinta adesiba del otro lado-

-Perdón tuve que improvisar, lo vas a querer o no?-

-Lo pensare-

-si vas a seguir asi, quiza sea mejor dejarlo por la paz-

Marco no pudo evitar sonreir al notar que janna lo dejaba ganar aunque fuera en bromas

-si sigues sonriendo esto te va a costar marco-

-como sabes que estoy sonriendo, eres bruja acaso?-

-si de las peores se abrir puertas con una chaveta-

-donde estas?-

Pregunto marco mientras veia por toda la habitacion en busca de janna

-adivina, si me encuentras tal vez te de un premio-

-mmm… no me parece un trato justo estoy seguro de que star te esta ayudando-

-vamos no tienes nada que perder-

-ok vamos a ello-

Marco colgo mientras revisaba por la habitacion, era extraño que janna se comportara asi incluso se atreveria a pensar que tal vez era una broma pero no tenia mucho que perder por intentarlo en el peor de los casos se reiria como si fuera gracioso mientras el sonreia incomodo.

Habian pasadoalrededor de una hora cuando se dio por vencido encuanto a encontrarla en su habitacion, sospchaba que tal vez estaria en la de star esperandolo para reirse, asi que camino tranquilamente hasta la habitacion de star esperando encontrarla ahí

-star puedes abrir la puerta?-

-vamos janna se que estas ahí, ya puedes acabar con la broma-

Marco espero un par de minutos antes de abrir la puerta, para encontrarse a janna en la cama de star con escuchando musica a todo volumen con audifonos

-te parece gracioso-

Dijo marco mientras le quitaba los audifonos, pero janna solo elevo los hombros indicando que le daba igual

-entonces a que vino eso-

-esaba abuuuuurrrrridaaaa-

Marco tenso una ceja molesto mientras intentaba contener su enojo

-sabes no entiendo nisiquiera por que te considero mi amiga-

Marco suspiro mientras caminaba a la salida

-espera-

-que?-

Marco esperaba salir de alli rapido hacia tiempo que la broma lo habia molestado particularmente por que habia sido tan tonto para confiar en janna cuando la conocia solo brevebente por star

-no quieres de vuelta esto?-

Pregunto jenna sosteniendo el vhs que marco llevaba toda la tarde buscando

-cuando lo tomaste?-

-hace rato, antes de hablarte por telefono-

Marco suspiro antes de arrebatarleel vhs, intento salir lo más pronto posible ya que estaba a cada minuto mas molesto por la broma

-perdon, vale no bromeaba al decir que te tengo un regalo-

-ya me da igual, puedes quedartelo-

Dijo marco mientras salía del cuarto de star camino a la cosina

-ya encerio, entiendo que me pase con la broma pero no te molestes tanto-

Marco no se molesto siquiera en voltear mientras revisaba el refrigerador en busca de un burrito

-esta bien que te molestara mi broma pero pero almenos acepta mi regalo por favor-

Aun que marco sabia que se lamentaria por esto noto que janna estaba un poco reacia encuanto esto asi que almenos tenia que importarle darle este regalo por algun motivo que el no entendia, espero un par de minutos mientras pensaba hasta que le gano la curisidad y volteo a ver a janna

-por que es tan importante que tenga este regalo?-

Dijo marco mientras hacia un gesto de comillas con las manos

-por que-

Suspiro janna

-no quiero arruinartelo ven vamos a tu cuarto-

Marco ya exasperado volteo a tomar un burrito del refrigerador y la ignoro mientras lo calentaba en el micro hondas

-marcoooo vamos-

Marco de nueva cuenta volteo a ver a janna mientras levantaba una ceja

-no ire a menos que me digas que es-

Janna gimio mientras intentaba tirar de el hasta su habitacion

-lo digo encerio janna, estoy muy molesto y no ire contigo a menos que hables-

Janna suspiro antes de acercarsele y besar su mejilla antes de susurrarle en el oido

-muevete ya idiota-

Marco aturdido camino tras de ella hasta su habitacion sin reaccionar hasta que abrio su puerta y sintio un fuerte golpe en el pecho, mientras intentaba comprender que sucedia sintio algo calido en sus labios luego vio cabello rubio por todas partes alrededor de su rostro, lucho hasta que logro apartarse lo suficiente para ver que era star que estaba a horcajadas sobre el

-¿qu-que acaba de suceder?-

Logro decir marco antes de volver a sentir los suaves lbios de star sobre los suyos mientras ella lo besaba con fuerza intentando que el correspondiera el beso de alguna forma

-¿espe-espera star que esta sucediendo?-

Logro decir marco antes de que lo volviera a besar fieramente star retando a janna con la mirada a que dijera algo. Pasaron un ar de minutos hasta que janna se armo de valor y separo a star de marco

-que sucede star? casi lo ahogas en ese beso-

Star molesta tiro de marco nuevamente hacia ella mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

-sta-star encerio… necesito respirar puedes aflojar un poco porfavor-

Star no aparto la mirada de janna mientras aflojaba ligeramente su agarre de marco

-gracias podemos hablar de lo que acabas de hacer star-

Pregunto marco ruborizado mientras intentaba mirar a star a los ojos, star nego con la cabeza mientras miraba a janna

-por fav… or que estas tan molesta star-

Pregunto marco notando que los corazones en las mejillas de star estaban encendidos con una llama de color verde poco natural, podria ser efecto de la varita? Penso marco mientras intentaba calmar a star un poco correspondiendo a su abrazo hasta que noto que esas flamas se iban desvaneciendo poco a poco

-por que lo besaste-

Le pregunto star a janna

-sabias que el… el es mio, por que?-

Marco snetia la cabeza dar vueltas mientras escuchaba por primera vez qe era propiedad de star que acababa de pasar le costaba entender

-no lo se-

Murmuro janna mientras se intentaba acercar a star janna

-por que lo besaste?-

Volvio a preguntar star con una mirada afilada mientras alejaba a marco de janna ligeramente

-no lo se star, esta bien estaba muy molesto y no encontraba manera de traerlo para darle el regalo que le tenias-

Star bajo la mirada mientras siseaba por lo bajo, era la primera vez que marco y janna habian visto a star tan molesta

-tu me dijiste que te gustaba oskar no entiendo por que estas tan molesta-

Mensiono janna intentando defenderse para no sentirse tan mala amiga en este momento

-star mirame por favor-

Dijo marco con voz firme intentando que star lo mirara sin éxito

-star mirame-

Volvio a sentenciar marco mientras tiraba de su barbilla

-no quiero-

Murmuro star mientras se resistia a mirarlo

-necesito que me mires star, necesito entender esto por favor-

Marco uso una voz suplicante intentando convencer a star de que lo mirara

-no puedo marco, encerio no puedo-

Logro decir star al borde de las lágrimas mientras apretaba aun más fuerte su agarre sobre marco enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de marco en el proceso

-star no estoy molesto solo quiero entender-

Concilio marco con voz tranquila intentando tranquilizar a star

Marco acarisio la cabeza de star un momento antes de voltear a ver a janna

-puedes darnos un momento por favor?-

Janna asintio brevemente un par de veces, pero justo antes de salir se detubo

-star espero tener unas palabras contigo-

Janna suspiro antes de salir de la habitacion

nota:

(De antemano disculpen no e decidido si sera un fanfic de culminacion starco puro o harem si esto les incomoda les pido me disculpen y me hagan saber su opinion)


End file.
